


DADDY

by d_kindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_kindaeyo/pseuds/d_kindaeyo
Summary: A short drabble where BOBBY HAS A KINK WHILE MAKING LOVE TO JUNHOE💙💜





	DADDY

Bobby really loves Junhoe. But when it comes to bed, he's the master and Junhoe MUST listen to him no matter what. Bobby has a kink which he loves to see Junhoe cums handsfree but he never got to do it for awhile. 

So when both of them are in a hot making love session, Bobby grunts with his low and raspy voice;

"DON'T STROKE" said Bobby.

"Hhnngggg Daddy~~~" Junhoe moan.

"You're doing very good baby" said Bobby while lapping and nibbling at Junhoe's left ear which is Junhoe's favourite part. Junhoe keep on moaning with his loud voice and leaned back to the touch eventually. Bobby asked with his low and raspy voice, "Do you like it when Daddy pound you in your tight little ass, baby?". "Hhnngg yess aahh Daddy~~~ your cock hhngng taste so good in me. I fucking love your cock hhngng inside me ahhh~", Junhoe managed to answer Bobby which makes Bobby turn on more with his answer. 

Bobby slightly smirks and said "Your tight little ass are so pretty like you baby". "I'm not pretty hhnnggg~" Junhoe managed to say before he moan even louder and gasp when Bobby hit his prostate, "Hhhssss hhhnnngg~~ Daddy! There! There! Uuuhhhnnnggg~~". Bobby catch it real quick and keep his position to keep on hitting Junhoe's prostate while asking, "You love it when Daddy pound you like this sweetheart? Huh baby? You love it?" "Yes DADDY I LOVE IT! Hnngg Daddy please~~ ", Junhoe cried. 

"No not yet princess" said Bobby while keep on sucking hickeys at Junhoe's neck. Bobby grind torturously slow but deep inside, Junhoe moans and cries like crazy everytime Bobby hit his prostate. Bobby grunts with his low raspy voice and gripped Junhoe's tighs even harder that will leave bruises the next morning. 

"Daddy please hhngg faster please please--" "Shuhh shuhh Daddy got you baby" said Bobby and kissed Junhoe's cheek. Junhoe's moaning getting louder with every hard and fast pound that his daddy gave him. He's clenching his ass very tight which made Bobby loss at words and hisses at Junhoe's tight hole yet warm and silky. "Daddy pls pls hhnggg~~" Junhoe cried and begged at Bobby to let him stokes himself. "NO", Bobby sounds demanding which made Junhoe clenching his tight ass even harder and makes Bobby's moves definitely hard and high in ecstasy with the intensity. 

Both of them panting very hard and Junhoe feel like he could faint anytime now but he doesn't. He keeps on begging to Bobby which Bobby ignored because he loved seeing his baby a mess. "Ugghhh fuck fuck fuck uughh baby ughhh you're getting tight uggh I can't uggh~" "DADDY!" with Junhoe's screaming on top of his lungs, Bobby shot his load inside Junhoe. Junhoe on the other hand cums handsfree. He doesn't care anymore. 

Bobby pulled out of Junhoe while giving him a lot of kisses for being a good baby and hold on till the last. Junhoe felt really tired and relieves. He never cums that hard handsfree for awhile and this is one of the reasons why he loves Bobby so much. Bobby wipe both of them with warm towel and tucked Junhoe to the bed. He immediately lay beside Junhoe and pulled Junhoe closer to his chest. Junhoe curled into Bobby and feeling loved while drift to sleep. "I love you" said Junhoe which Bobby reply with "I love you too baby. Now sleep." Bobby cherishes Junhoe by giving him more kisses on the crown of Junhoe's head. Junhoe dozing off to dreamland not long after~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know I'm sucks because this is my FIRST TIME writing especially smut. Let me know what you think because your opinions are very important for me. Chiao!


End file.
